We'll Meet Again
by thegermankaiserreich
Summary: Jaune wasn't expecting a deathstalker to stab him after he killed the Ursa at Forever Falls, but it was there.
1. We'll Meet Again

Jaune vaguely heard someone scream from a short distance away as he dropped Crocea Mors, two screams actually, and both from familiar people. But the Deathstalker stinger that had just stabbed its way through his chest distracted him from trying to think of who the screams belonged to.

When he killed the Ursa Major that had attacked Cardin after Jaune broke a jar of sap against his chestplate, he really should have expected that more Grimm would be nearby, the sap didn't just attract Ursa, but all Grimm. The deathstalker hadn't even really fought him either, just taken him by surprise as he fought a few Alpha Beowolves who had managed to drop his Aura into the red.

It was probably his stupidest mistake.

Boy was that saying something too.

Before he could ponder any more on what an idiot he was, the stinger was violently ripped out of his sternum and the bent remains of his chestplate. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his friends rapidly approaching him as he fell backwards. Weiss had decided to totally encase the giant scorpion in ice, leaving it totally immobile for quite some time.

Pyrrha and Ruby were the first to reach him as the others held back the Grimm and called desperately for Miss Goodwitch.

"Jaune!" They both cried as the got to him, Ruby having got on her knees and grabbing his hand barely holding back her tears, while Pyrrha broke down the moment she got to him and cried into his side.

"Hey, girls…" he coughed up some blood, "...looks like I goofed up big time huh?"

"No Jaune! You'll be fine! I promise!" Ruby said to him desperately, trying to convince herself more than him.

He smiled weakly at her through half-lidded eyes, "Not this time Little Red, I don't think even Professor Ozpin could survive this."

Hot tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she began to sob like the Spartan next to her, "No, you'll be okay, you have to be okay, I can't lose my best friend, please..."

Their sobs broke his already heavily damaged heart, "Hey Rubes, it'll be okay, we'll meet again, I promise."

His statement was met by deaf ears as more and more Grimm began to show up, attracted and intoxicated by the fear and sadness that was blasting like a beacon to the clearing, and the others were forced to fight harder in order to keep the grieving girls safe as well as fight their own shock and sadness. Nora was the most devastated of the fighters and fought brutally with clenched teeth and tears streaming down her face.

Jaune became desperate to keep his friends safe, even while his vision began to darken, and with his last breaths, he began to weakly sing…

_We'll meet again_

_Don't know where_

_Don't know when_

_But I know we'll meet again some sunny day_

Even through the roars of the Grimm, the gunshots, and the shouts of his friends, his voice seemed to cut through and was heard by all.

_Keep smiling through_

_Just like you always do_

_'Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away_

Ruby and Pyrrha looked up to him, fresh tear trails staining their cheeks.

"J-jaune, please, we l-love you, you c-can't d-die, p-please!" Pyrrha sobbed, confessing both her and Ruby's secret.

_So will you please say hello_

_To the folks that I know_

_Tell them I won't be long_

_They'll be happy to know_

_That as you saw me go_

_I was singing this song_

Jaune's eyes were still open, but he couldn't see, but he heard the confession.

_We'll meet again_

_Don't know where_

_Don't know when_

_But I know we'll meet again some sunny day_

_We'll meet again_

_Don't know where_

_Don't know when_

_But I know we'll meet again some sunny day_

Jaune's remaining senses began to deteriorate, he could not longer feel the two girls holding him, or the soft grass below him, but he kept singing.

_Keep smiling through_

_Just like you always do_

_'Til the blue skies_

_Drive the dark clouds far away_

Now his hearing was completely gone, and he could no longer hear the sounds of battle and Grimm, which he was happy for. Unfortunately, Ruby and Pyrrha's voices now seemed forever lost to him. But he kept singing.

_So will you please say hello_

_To the folks that I know_

_Tell them it won't be long_

_They'll be happy to know_

_That as you saw me go_

_I was singing this song_

_We'll meet again_

_Don't know where_

_Don't know when_

_But I know we'll meet again some sunny day_

He stopped as the song ended, and all was dark.

Until there was a bright white light


	2. Notice

You know, I originally wrote this as the prologue to a crossover between RWBY and Far Cry 5, but that was months ago and I decided to say fuck it and I posted it as an independent story.

However, I played some Far Cry 5 for the first time in months a few hours ago and decided to retry writing this as it was originally intended. I'm gonna keep it posted in the main archive, cuz I figured it makes a decent standalone oneshot. Head on over to my profile or the RWBY/Far Cry 5 crossover archive if you wanna read that though.


End file.
